1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing electronic components each including a device and a substrate-type terminal on which the device is implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known technique of implementing a device on a circuit board using a substrate-type terminal disposed therebetween to connect the device and a land electrode on the circuit board by wiring or prevent vibrations of the device from being transmitted to the circuit board (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291 describes implementing a multilayer ceramic capacitor on an insulating substrate with a conductive pattern disposed thereon, cutting the insulating layer, and thereby extracting a chip component structure including the multilayer ceramic capacitor (device) and a substrate-type terminal.
However, in the method of producing the chip component structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38291, impact occurring in cutting may detach the multilayer ceramic capacitor from the insulating substrate or may split the connection between the device and the insulating substrate.